Mineral Water Bottle counter charges are used to disrupt Improvised Explosive Devices by delivering a liquid, propelled by explosives, towards a target IED. To create the counter charge, the Mineral Water Bottle is equipped with a plastic tube inserted through the cap of the bottle. The tube is approximately 30 cm in length and sits on the bottom of the MWB. Explosive material such as DetCord™, C-4, DetaSheet™ or any other suitable material is used as the main charge. The main charge is inserted in the plastic tube, and depending on the density of the target IED, the charge can be enhanced by wrapping additional explosive material on the outside perimeter of the tube. The tube is preferably centered in the MWB to ensure that a similar volume of liquid is distributed to the target.
Detonator(s) are utilised as the primary initiation method and are usually activated via an electric charge by either remote means or by being hooked directly to a blasting machine. Alternatively, non-electric (i.e. shock tube initiated) detonators may be used. The detonators are placed on top of the main charge inside the plastic tube and are either initiated via command wire or by remote means. Detonation of the explosive charge propels the liquid from the MWB at such a pressure and velocity that the IED is neutralized and the area is rendered safe. Depending on the amount and type of explosives that are used to detonate the MWB counter charges, the pressure applied to the target IED can reach 18,000 lbs/in2. MWB counter charges are known to be a very effective and efficient method of disrupting Improvised Explosive Devices.
However, the use of MWB counter charges is often complicated by the fact there is no universal system in place to facilitate the delivery of the counter charges to the target IED. As well, the use of MWB counter charges can be hazardous due to the fragmentation of material that results once the counter charge is detonated. Numerous techniques are currently used, but the delivery of the counter charges has always been problematic for various reasons.
For instance, having a person place the MWB counter charges at the appropriate stand-off distance from the target IED can be a time consuming procedure since the person must be suited up in the appropriate safety gear. As well, it can be difficult to quickly determine the proper positioning of the counter charges in relation to the IED. Furthermore, despite the safety gear and standard safety procedures, there is always a risk to the individual who is required to come into close proximity with the IED.
Robotic devices are known in the field and are often used in situations involving potentially dangerous devices, such as IED's. However, the manipulation of a robotic device to properly position MWB counter charges in relation to an IED can still be quite difficult and time consuming.
Carriers for bottles are known; however, they have not been designed or used specifically for the delivery of Mineral Water Bottle counter charges to an Improvised Explosive Device during render-safe procedures. Typical carriers have been designed to merely facilitate the carrying and transporting of bottles or other beverage containers.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,992 (Gilbert), discloses a beverage bottle carrier made from a one-piece blank of corrugated paperboard or the like which is folded into the desired form without the aid of additional attaching means (i.e. stitching, gluing, etc.). The carrier is in the form of a tray with a handle that divides the carrier into two equally sized carrying compartments. Therefore, although the Gilbert reference discloses the concept of having bottles disposed on either side of a carrier, Gilbert does not disclose any type of means for securely positioning the bottles in the carrier to prevent the movement thereof within the compartments. As well, although the carrier also includes a handle, the handle is not necessarily suited for engagement by a robotic arm or the like.
Canadian Patent Application No. 2,146,264 (Miret) discloses a bottle carrying device that includes a triangular base portion with an upwardly projecting handle portion. The triangular base portion includes cut-outs in the base portion and each of the sidewalls for receiving the neck of a bottle. The cut-outs in the sidewalls are adapted to engage the annular shoulder of the neck of the bottle, thereby securing the bottle in place. While Miret discloses a triangular shaped support structure that actively engages the bottles, the Miret device is not particularly suited to the delivery of MWB counter charges since the device does not provide any form of supporting base that would ensure the counter charges remain upright.
Canadian Patent Application No. 2,257,459 (Piotrowski) discloses a bottle pack container comprising two symmetrical carrying parts disposed about a central axis. The container is preferably made from cardboard or pasteboard, and has a central portion formed by superimposed central walls of the carrying parts, which are fastened together by a lock which forms a grip. Each carrying part also includes a bottom wall and an external wall. Extending between the central portion and the external wall of each carrying part is one or more support rings sized to receive a bottle. The support rings are foldably connected to their respective central wall, and have tabs projecting therefrom which are glued to the external wall during assembly of the container. The external walls of each carrying portion also include cut-outs therein for receiving a strap which secures the assembled container around the bottles. Once again, although this application discloses the concept of oppositely disposed bottle-carrying portions with means for supporting the bottles in place, the grip portion is not necessarily well-suited for engagement by a robotic arm.